LiloxStitch 2nd Oneshot
by Shadows-Rose99
Summary: Stitch Lilo Rueben and Angel go looking for Hamsterveil and they get into serioes trouble!Luckily Lilo is there to save Stitch from becoming evil again! Please R&R LxS pairing


LiloxStitch Oneshot

Dr. Hamsterveil had escaped from prison yet again, right now Stitch, Lilo, Rueben, and Angel were in 's newest base. After about 30 minutes of searching for Hamsterveil, Stitch got an idea.

"I've got an idea, how about we split up and look for him?" Stitch explained. (Yes! I made him speak right again!) "That's a great idea Cuz!" Rueben exclaims, Lilo looked a little nervous. Angel noticed this a pulled her aside while Stitch and Rueben talked, she looked at Lilo with concern.

"What's the matter Lilo?" Angel asked, her glance filled with concern for her friend. "It's nothing big, I just have a feeling something bad will happen if we split up…." Lilo said nervously, Angel gave her a reassuring smile. "Lilo, You know Stitch would never let anything happen to you…" Angel said softly, in an effort to keep their conversation out of spying ears. "Listen closely, if you're so worried about it. Here, take this and me and you can communicate with eachother to let the other know if they find Hamsterveil…" Angel explained, she handed Lilo a small radio communicator. Lilo smiled at Angel. "Thank you Angel, It really settles my nerves to know that I'll know what happens to you…" Lilo thanked Angel, then Stitch and Rueben interrupted by saying that Angel would go with Rueben and Lilo would go with Stitch.

"Ok! Let's go find that mutated gerbil!" Rueben said enthusiastically, him and Angel set off down a different corridor. Stitch and Lilo made their way down the same corridor they were walking down before.

After the 2 were searching for 20 minutes, they finally found the right room. While Stitch figured out a way to get in undetected Lilo went around a corner and pulled out the mini radio communicator to call Angel, right when Angel talked into the radio was when a giant figure grabbed Lilo. Stitch heard Lilo's muffled scream and raced around the corner, all that was there was Lilo's mini radio communicator on the floor. Stitch picked it up. "Lilo?" Angel said through the radio. "No, It's Stitch…Where are you? We found Hamsterveil and now Lilo was captured!" Stitch exclaimed, Angel tried to soothe him but right in the middle of her soothing she was interrupted.

"Angel? Angel answer me!" Stitch said, then a deep voice was heard and Stitch could recognize it easily. "Gantu! What have you done with my friends?!" Stitch demanded as Gantu laughed. "You want to know so bad? Well then listen…" Gantu explained, as Stitch listened he was mortified! "Ow! Hey! Get your hands off of me! Stitch! Don't come here! It's a tra- MM.!" Lilo's voice was heard from the radio, Stitch tracked her scent and busted through the door.

When he got there he was horrified! Angel and Rueben were being forced to fight eachother, but the main thing was Lilo. Gantu was using Lilo like a maid! And whenever she did something "wrong" he'd go and punish her! Right when Stitch entered he saw Gantu whipping Lilo's already torn up back. Stitch closed his eyes to fight back tears for letting this happen, when he was sure his composure was alright he charged up to where Gantu continued to whip at Stitch's Lilo!

Stitch grabbed the whip when Gantu swung it, confused, Gantu looked back and met a tiny but very powerful punch! Stitch growled and started yelling at Gantu. "How **DARE** you whip **MY LILO!!!!!**" Stitch screamed at Gantu, Gantu on the other hand could hear the venom in Stitch's shout. Lilo was almost unconscious but she weakly called Stitch's name, Stitch hurried to Lilo's side. "Lilo…" Stitch whispered, tears threatened to pour out at seeing his precious Lilo injured so badly. "S-stitch…? W-when did you get h-here…?" Lilo asked weakly, Stitch let a few small tears fall. "Lilo… You're going to be fine, I'm going to get all of us out of here…" Stitch whispered, letting the tears stream down his now damp fur. Lilo smiled, she nodded and wiped away a stray tear.

Stitch gently put Lilo down, he turned to face Gantu. Surprised to see that Gantu was up and he had some Leroy clones come attack Stitch, what shocked him was that one Leroy clone had already swiped Lilo and she was back in Gantu's clutches. "Lilo!" Stitch cried out, before he could get Lilo Dr. Hamsterveil came in. "Hamsterveil! Let my friends go!" Stitch yelled, Dr. Hamsterveil only laughed. "Are your friends the only thing you want…" Dr. Hamsterveil said, Stitch was confused but nodded. "You're lying to yourself 626, You've always wanted to be the ultimate experiment haven't you?" Hamsterveil accused, Stitch looked down because he never wanted Lilo to know that… "Just to say, you're little friend can't stop you from becoming that… I can help you become that ultimate experiment now…Stitch" Dr. Hamsterveil explained, Stitch gasped softly.

"With this machine I can turn you into the ultimate experiment and then you'll never get treated like a child again!" Hamsterveil continued as he held up a small but not too tiny device. "Would you care to try it?" Hamsterveil asked with a smirk on his face. "Never! I'd become evil again and I couldn't be with Lilo!" Stitch denied as Hamsterveil frowned. "That's too bad, Now I have to force you…Leroys!" Dr. Hamsterveil shouted, the Leroys surrounded Stitch. "No! Stitch! Let me go you big dummy head!" Lilo cried as she struggled against Gantu's hold on her.

Just then Angel went up to Gantu and sang her song backwards, Gantu smiled and put Lilo down. The Leroy's had captured stitch and was being forced to become evil again, Lilo was about to run and try to stop them but one Leroy clone grabbed her first. Rueben then ran up and knocked out the clones holding Stitch, he stepped in front of Stitch. "Stitch! Snap out of it! You can fight Hamsterwheel's machine! You won't forget about us!" Rueben said, Stitch just swatted him like a fly. "Lilo! He's still fighting it! We can't get through to him, only you can Lilo!" Rueben shouted, Lilo nodded and ran up to Stitch. "Stitch! Please don't go evil!" Lilo exclaimed as she hugged Stitch. He continued to fight the change but it was over powering him. 'How can I stop his transformation?' Lilo questioned, then and Idea hit her. Before she could do anything Stitch stuck his claws into her. "Ahh!" Lilo cried, she was almost to tears but she leaned forward and kissed him. 'Stitch… You want to stay with me right?' Lilo thought, and as if Stitch read her mind he changed back. 'Lilo…' Stitch thought as he kissed her back…

When they pulled apart Lilo still looked worried. "Stitch… Are you gonna be ok now?" Lilo asked softly. "Lilo!" Stitch said, he grabbed her in a tight hug… "Are you nuts? I could've really hurt you! … I'll stay a regular experiment… Just for you…" Stitch confessed, Lilo nodded… 'Good… Now Stitch will never have a reason to leave…' Lilo thought happily as she snuggled into Stitch's fluffy fur…


End file.
